Getting Back Up
by PoseyLynn
Summary: Set in the post-war world, Zuko and Katara have come to terms with how they feel about each other. However, it is a little difficult when the Spirits feel that there is still a story left to write. And when the Spirits speak, you listen. This piece explores what happens when love has been pushed aside. Zutara. First fanfiction, so rates and reviews are welcome. :)
1. Backgrounds

Katara opened her eyes and rolled out of bed, placing her feet on the floor as she stood. She couldn't believe she was here, in Jun's inn, waiting for Jun to get back from whatever job she had taken. Waiting to return to the life she had never imagined a life full of adventure and stories that would be passed down from generation to generation. Katara, the master Water bender. Katara, the first woman to leave the Southern Water Tribe tradition. Katara, the first bender to ever bring the Avatar back from the dead. Of course, she wasn't better than anyone else- she didn't have Toph's strength, Iroh's faith, or Sokka's... being Sokka. She still had to do her chores and she still had to work. But sometimes, she couldn't believe the amazing life the Spirits had given her. Of course, with every blessing, there has to be a price… and for Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, that price was Zuko, supreme Lord of the Fire Nation.

There was always that little pull and push between Zuko and Katara. The way she would light up when he was around, the way how he would seem a lot more comfortable in her presence. It went unnoticed by everyone, most of the time. The decision they both had to make for themselves and their people was more painful than either had let on. Jun saw that when she was helping the girl get a bearing on things in the world after the war. She knew that Katara really didn't want to help her hunt the criminals, but her only alternatives were helping out her tribe- Jun could see that Katara didn't have the desire (and who would want to, after tasting freedom?)- Or running around with the Avatar, who never seemed to bat an eye at any of the girl's desires. The amazing thing was that the girl had no idea that the jaded hunter saw her pain, even when she would cry after seeing Zuko or hearing about him. It was truly horrifying and amazing all at once. Jun knew that there was only one way the stubborn kids would ever see that what they had was special, and that way was by force.

June came about this thought while she was riding Nyla through the desert- it wasn't as bad as the Earth girl had said it was- looking for a Spirit Library of some sort. Even though she was getting paid highly by the creepy old man, she wasn't too happy with taking on the job. She would rather be searching for a criminal than a bunch of books. Still, she needed the money. The old man had only given her a few days to do it, and a couple words of advice- stay off the beaten path- so she took it on as a side job of sorts.

Nothing could prepare her for the knowledge she was about to receive.

Nyla and June were going over a sand dune when they both fell into a hole. June reached for her best friend with one hand and started a flame in the other. The hole became lit and she came to the start of a tunnel. After years of tracking, she knew the only way to get anything done was to simply relax and do it, so she took a breath and entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was super long, so June took a break from walking and started a fire down in the tunnel. She found it very ironic that she was sitting in a cold wet cave below the hottest place on earth. Nyla had started whimpering after the fall, but she got over it as soon as she realized she was on solid ground.

"Oh, baby. I know you wanna go back home and throw some bad guys around, but this is going to have to be home for now," said the tracker to her animal.

June had never been a lovey-dovey type person, she wasn't really into the Spirit thing either, but she gave her animal all the attention she could afford. Being around the Water bender caused her to think more about the issue with love. Like many other Fire Nation people, her mother had almost nothing. Her dad, growing up, was nice at first, but after being drafted, he became a monster. Her poor mother had no choice in the matter. June decided from a young age that love just wasn't worth all the pain and suffering she saw her mother go through. Pain and suffering, she realized, the young Water bender was going through. The ironic part was, her mother suffered because of war, and the Water bender suffered because of peace. Love, Jun decided, made people do stupid things.

Katara padded down the stairs of the inn. She had considered taking part in what was supposed to be a Women's Suffrage Conference in the lounge last night, but after she saw the rowdy audience that mostly consisted of drunk men howling for beer, she had run up the stairs before she was tempted to do something. Instead, she wrote letters to Sokka, Gran Gran, and Toph. Bounty hunting was hard work, and even though she refused to take part in the killing, the hide and seek she often had to play with the criminals was mentally and physically exhausting. She supposed she enjoyed it, though she always felt a part of her life was missing when she would see mothers with their children. She hoped one day she would find work that was as rewarding as being a mother. She could never tell Sokka or Toph her innermost desires; because she had abandoned living for herself the moment Zuko got crowned. Missing the old Zuko was a moment of weakness she hoped to learn to forget.

/Flashback\

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko, Supreme Ruler of the Fire Nation!" The crowd exploded with cheers and howling as Zuko waved to the people below. Zuko's crowning was the first chance that the rebels had after the war to party, and party they did.

Later that night, Zuko and Katara were in front of the pond in the private garden, having a duel. Steam and water droplets were falling all around them as the fierce water bender threw her head back and forth, her wet hair flying.

"You know," Zuko panted between breaths, "I never thought that we would ever be friends. I never thought this was possible."

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting this either… it's hard to believe that the Spirits allowed everything to happen the way it did," said Katara as she returned Zuko's fire punch with an ice ball of her own.

Zuko didn't return Katara's attack. Instead, he bowed and picked up his jacket, wiping his brow as he sat down, underneath the moon peach tree.

"For everything that's happened, this victory stuff is a pretty good exchange. But at the same time, it's killing me to know that tomorrow, we are all going to wake up and be different people, heading in different directions. I'm going to be Fire Lord, Katara. We can't go around the world on a flying bison anymore. We can't be kids. Everyone is going to be looking at us for direction. I just fear that we're not ready for all this responsibility yet. I mean, I feel like it was only yesterday when I got banished. And now, we're sitting in the garden, underneath this tree, and we can only wonder what tomorrow will bring. And nothing is ever going to be the same."

Katara looked at the rambling prince for a moment. He was right. They had already accomplished what they had set out to do. All of them had played their part, and now they were left with nothing besides the wisdom of the time before the war to create a future. He was also wrong, though.

"Zuko, you're still going to have me. You'll have Aang to help you write the future. Your uncle won't leave you, none of us will," she said while taking his hand in hers. "All you have to do is trust us, and look at me in the eyes right now," he did as she continued; "I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world. You just have to let the future happen. Just stay here with me, in this moment. Remember, I never give…"

"Up on someone who needs you, I know," he finished for her. His eyes softened, and they both leaned in.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, much unlike their first fiery encounter many months ago. As they pulled apart, fireworks went off and they watched the colors explode across the sky, hand in hand, each of them wondering what would be of them in the future.

\End Flashback/

Of course, the days after their sweet night under the moon were busier than Iroh's new tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Neither of them had any time to spare, with Zuko getting settled in as a new ruler, and Katara representing the Water Tribes in the very early negotiation period. However, when they would pass each other in the hallways of the Palace, their eyes would lock and a sense of security and peace would wash over them, giving them new hope. That hope wouldn't last long, however, because the official Water Tribe dignitaries were beginning to arrive and Katara was being hinted at to leave.


	2. In the Past

Chapter 2

"With all due respect, Lady Katara, how can you expect the men of our tribes to live under harmony under your rules? Men have guided the tribes for thousands of years with the help of the spirits. We have barely lost any of our fortune as a whole. I believe it would be a major mistake for you to even consider being in a position of power given your gender and your past response to adversity. It was extremely irresponsible for you to leave our tribe at the time and in the matter that you did. You're blessed that your journey didn't turn out to be a failure. I believe the rewriting of laws to your tribe would be better suited to someone who has proven more mentally stable, someone like your brother. Meeting adjourned."

Councilman Lato stood and walked away from the meeting hall. He had never in his life met a woman who was as stubborn as Hadoka's daughter… he was glad the women in his family didn't have her worldly notions.

The Water Tribes were invited to the Fire Nation capital to try to work out a peace agreement. Of course, the journey was going to take a few weeks so Katara had started in the Council's stead. Lato understood how important and urgent these meetings were; it just irked him that Hadoka's emotional daughter was selected to represent their nation as a whole. She had no respect for the old traditions, which was why he was so opposed to her presence in the meetings. He had half the mind to think that the new Fire Lord only let Katara to stay at the Palace for his personal needs; however, he knew that if he had mentioned it to anyone inside of his tribe, he would be banished. That didn't stop him from letting his suspicions being known to the man in question.

Katara was walking to Zuko's office with two things she had to get off her chest: the meetings were going horribly, and the council men would not stop hinting at her about marriage. Katara was beginning to question if she should stay. As she walked down the lantern-lit hallway, the passing servants bowed and smiled at her. Katara had reformed the way the servants were treated, while Zuko had reformed the way the nation was run. It was the least she could do for the people who were taking care of her and her tribe while the meetings were going on.

Katara stopped at the opened door, listening in to the conversation Zuko was having with someone who sonded a lot like the rude Councilman from the North who had rebated her in front of everyone .

"Honestly, Fire Lord, the girl needs to go. She's hurting our negotiations. She has been distracting us from the real work that we need to be doing. You of all people should understand her tendency to be emotional," the man said.

"I understand your concern, Councilman… however, your tribe's dealings is a matter in which I will not involve myself. You need to take this up with Katara if you truly believe it to be an issue of character. You are dismissed." Zuko finished.

Lato left Zuko's office in such a rush that he didn't see Katara outside of Zuko's door. Katara entered as Zuko arose and began pacing around, scratching his head and sighing.

"That was the third meeting this week," he muttered to himself, turned from the doorway that held Katara.

"Zuko, can't you make it stop?" She asked him.

Zuko spun around.

"I would, but I shouldn't bother with your tribe's issues. I still haven't gotten MY councilmen in order. I really don't want to be biting off more than I can chew. Katara, I have the utmost faith and confidence that you'll make it through. Just breathe," he said as he reached out to her. She slapped his hand away.

"Zuko, I cannot take this anymore. I came here to inform you that I am going to leave."

"WHY?"

"Because I cannot stand being somewhere where I am pushed and ridiculed, and if your palace is going to be the place for people to do that, then I am better off alone." Katara said as she turned on her heel and speed walked down the hall to her room and began to pack.

"You don't understand!"


End file.
